x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Horizon I
Premise Rogue falls under the mind control of Mesmero and is used as a weapon to absorb the mutant abilities of every X-Man, Brotherhood, and Acolyte member. The three factions reluctantly cooperate and find out that Mesmero wants Rogue to give all of her stolen abilities to Apocalypse to awaken him. Summary It's nighttime, and everybody should be asleep in the Institute. As it turns out, someone's roaming around the corridors. This person enters the professor's room, and moments later; a slight moan can be heard. Next, we see Jean asleep. She isn't aware there's somebody entering her room and another moan is heard from her room. Kitty is awoken by another moan, coming from Scott's room. She jumps out of her bed, but as she goes towards her door, somebody opens it. She hides behind the door, and phases through the wall. She never realizes it's Rogue who enters the room. As she tries to wake Scott, she notices he's out cold. It freaks her out, but next moment, she's down. Rogue had followed her and has absorbed her powers. Next morning, Kitty's awoken by her alarm clock. She's reluctant to wake up, suffering from a headache (and not remembering the night's events). It isn't 'till she looks at her clock; she notices she's overslept. Moments later, she phases into Kurt's room. He too is reluctant to wake up, until Kitty phases him right through his blankets and tells him they're gonna be late for school. Kurt ports them both down. Rogue's in the bathroom, not feeling too well. She thinks she's just had a bad dream. Downstairs, the other kids are preparing breakfast, with or without using their powers. Rogue enters the room but doesn't feel like having breakfast. Not much later, we see the kids outside High School, running to be in time for their lessons. Rogue, however, suddenly hesitates and stops. She turns around and steps into a black limo that has just pulled over. As Scott and Jean are walking to their classes, they're talking about the fact it's their last day at Bayville High. While Jean thinks it's sad, Scott can't wait to get out of there. Principal Kelly stops them. He too thinks it's not a bad thing Scott and Jean are leaving, and firmly demands the graduation is not to be disturbed by any mutant. Scott replies he'll be gone when he gets his diploma. Meanwhile, in The Brotherhood's house, Toad's fooling around and generally annoying the Fred, as he gets rid of the trash out of the window and Pietro gets the newspaper. Moments later, Rogue gets to the front door (unseen) then rings the doorbell. As Wanda goes to open it, she's confused that the door is standing open. She looks around but sees nobody. Going back indoors, Wanda's suddenly lifted into the air and sees Rogue floating above her. Wanda gets touched. In the living room, Fred is having some cereal while watching television with Toad. (It's the Powerpuff Girls on TV!) Lance's having some breakfast too, 'till he notices Wanda lying on the floor. He's surprised, but next moment, Rogue got him too. In the living room, things get weird as Fred's cereal bowl suddenly gets catapulted into Toad's face. Before he realizes it, Blob's been caught by Rogue, too. When Toad gets the bowl out of his face, he sees Rogue and manages to dodge her assault. But Rogue ports right in front of Toad, and moments later - "I hate this part!" - Toad's out too. Pietro, meanwhile, gets downstairs and finds the others unconscious. He suddenly notices a shadow and dodges Rogue's attack. He asks her what's going on, but she only opens her eyes and looks at him with two glowing red eyes, which spooks Pietro. As he runs away, Rogue pulls him back with TK. Moments later Rogue leaves the house. Mystique's waiting for her. Later in the evening, it's begun to rain, and as Storm's looking outside, she says to Jean it won't rain on her Graduation. Jean's thankful for that. Xavier enters the room and takes up the subject on Jean's choices for the future. Jean confirms she's been accepted into several universities, and that's she's thinking of going into medicine or genetics. It seems a good choice to Xavier - who seems to have an ace up his sleeves. Meanwhile, the limo arrives at a warehouse. Rogue points a window out to Mystique. Mystique nods as she reaches out her hand. Rogue touches it, steps out of the car and morphs into a hawk. She flies through the open window and morphs back. Colossus is there, carrying a heavy crate. He doesn't even know what hit him. Moments later, as she drags Colossus from under the crate, she gets jumped by Sabretooth. Rogue, however, knocks Sabertooth out with her hand in Colossus-mode. As she does that, she notices a reflection of a flame on the metal surface: Pyro! As he calls her stupid for being there, he begins to touch her. Rogue, however, steps out of the flames in Colossus-mode, and Pyro bites the dust. But Gambit is waiting for her. As Rogue begins to approach Gambit, he backs off, holding his staff. He asks her who's behind it, and if it's Mystique - or why, but Rogue just attacks him with TK and slams him into some walls. Gambit loses track of her for a moment, next thing, she's right in front of him, and a kiss later, Gambit's down too. Then Magneto arrives and gets greeted by the sight of his Acolytes down. He stops next to Gambit and calls out for Rogue. Then he sees a second Gambit lying there, but before he fully realizes it, the 'Gambit' next to him turns back into Rogue and touches him. It's the next day and Graduation's about to begin. Jean and Scott are in robes, talking about the nice weather when Jean's family arrives. Scott tells Jean he'll see her at the ceremony. When the ceremony begins, Kelly starts a speech. Present among the crowd is Pietro: he's watching Rogue. As Kelly's speech begins to go bad (read: anti-mutant rant), he stops. He's just seen Magneto, the Acolytes and the Brotherhood entering the grounds. People begin to panic, Kelly tries to calm them down, but nobody's listening anymore. Rogue flees but Pietro stops her and brings her to Magneto. He holds her in place by surrounding her with iron chairs. Mesmero's there too, looking on from under the stands. As Charles Xavier asks for an explanation, Magneto answers Rogue's attacked them under Mesmero's control. When Charles Xavier asks him to prove it, Magneto says his security cameras recorded everything. Then, Rogue flies into the air and hurls the chairs against the mutants. Most chairs miss or get warded off, but Kitty and Kurt get knocked down. Rogue flies off. Kelly was narrowly missed by one of the chairs, and now he flies into a frantic anti-mutant rant. The professor's the first one to react: he orders Logan to follow Rogue. Magneto orders Sabertooth and Gambit to help him. Wolverine refuses, but Charles says there's too much at stake. Both Wolverine and Sabertooth growl. Moments later, the three are off on their motorcycles. As Wolverine and Sabertooth exchange looks, Gambit remarks 'things might get interesting.' Not much later, Charles and Magneto are walking through the corridors under the institute. Charles tells Magneto the odds: they'll have to find Rogue and stop her from getting the third key or, Magneto knows the alternative: finding the portal and defending it. He tells Charles that the only way to succeed is to form a team with their most experienced members. Charles tells Magneto he'll have to use a mental block to stop Mesmero from taking over anybody. As they arrive in the Control Room, Beast says he hasn't found anything on Apocalypse in Ancient Egypt. Magneto tells him to search under Apocalypse's real name: En Sabah Nur. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Sabertooth have located the limousine near the airport. Both of them tear out the doors and begin to sniff. They can't work out who drove, but they're certain Mesmero and Rogue were there. As Sabertooth starts to insult Wolverine, Gambit stops things from turning nasty. Sabertooth says they could have left by boat - or plane, corrects Gambit, as he sees one land. Meanwhile, in the Institute, Beast found files about Apocalypse. And as it seems he was at Giseh, some 5000 years ago, they assume his tomb's there. But they don't know exactly where. Magneto tells them Mesmero's the one who knows the answer, and Charles suggests he'll be able to read Mesmero's mind. Moments later, Charles thinks he's got it. Somewhat later, we see them in Cerebro. Charles tells them he'll use Cerebro to interpret the images from Mesmero's mind. Having attempted that, Charles thinks he knows where to find the Tomb of Apocalypse. Meanwhile, Sabertooth, Gambit and Wolverine break into the control tower, and find everybody there is out cold. As Sabertooth says it proves they've been there, Wolverine answers sarcastically. Gambit, however, looks at the radar. Wolverine looks too and says it might be them. Gambit suggests stealing a plane. Meanwhile, the X-Jet touches down next to the Great Sphinx, together with Magneto's spheres. Moments later, the team assembles. Beast prepares Shadowcat with an oxygen mask and a lamp, while Charles briefs Kitty: she's looking for an underground room. Kitty then phases halfway into the ground. She kind of dives into the ground and ends up in an underground room. She takes a fright from what she sees there (all kinds of statues), then radios she's there. Beast asks her to look for a lever. She finds and activates it. In front of the Sphinx, a large hole opens up in the ground, in which a stairway forms. While the team descends the stairs, Kitty takes off her mask and waits for them. When they arrive in the room, Magneto orders Pyro to light the torches, which he does. While everybody looks around, Kurt approaches Kitty and tells her he finds the place interesting. Kitty snaps back that he wasn't down there alone. She walks away, and as she leaves Kurt, who's obviously surprised by Kitty's reaction, one of the statues behind him begins to stir. Kurt only notices that when small pebbles begin to fall to the ground. He screams, and the others notice that the statues are beginning to move. Then, behind them, the door starts to close. The team realizes they've walked straight into a trap. The torches die down. Quotes (After Gambit breaks up a fight between Wolverine and Sabertooth.) Gambit: Look, it ain't about you two pitbulls! Let's go find Rogue. Nightcrawler: I don't mind saying. I am totally creeped out. Shadowcat: You!? I had to come in here alone! Notes * Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Duncan Matthews, Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits are all seen graduating. * Rogue misses the last day of high school. * Fred and Toad are watching The Powerpuff Girls on TV. * En Sabah Nur's history's before he became Apocalypse is partially revealed. * Avalanche is the only one not seen at the graduation, or with Magneto. * Though the rest of The Brotherhood was with Magneto the day before, they are not with him in Egypt. * Kitty Pryde is once again seen with her stuffed dragon, named Lockheed. * During the episode, Rogue takes the powers of Charles Xavier, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Cyclops on-screen in one night. The next day she takes the powers of Scarlet Witch, Avalanche, Blob, Toad, Quicksilver and appears to already have the skills of Mystique. That night she takes the powers of Colossus, Sabretooth, Pyro, Gambit and Magneto. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. Dark Horizon I. * Magma is once again seen attending Bayville High School. * The Egyptian Guard Statues begin to attack the X-Men and The Acolytes at the end of the episode. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Wolverine * Meghan Black as Rogue Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Beast * Pietro Maximoff * Todd Tolansky * Fred Dukes Guest Cast * Principal Kelly * Magneto * Gambit * Pyro * Mesmero References Category:Season Three Category:Episode